


hairy situation.

by onlynugget



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, M/M, Not Beta Read, a few lines, hair styling, levi's hair kept distracting him, mc's there to save the day, sleep deprived levi, the other brothers have like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynugget/pseuds/onlynugget
Summary: levi's hair has been troubling him lately and mc's got just the solution for it.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	hairy situation.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna style levi's hair :'--(
> 
> sorry if he's ooc here i wrote this between 2-3am and kept rewriting it. let me know what you think!

Leviathan let out a huff as his character in the game died for the twenty-fifth time today, cursing under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. It's already 2:30 in the morning and he hadn't put down his controller upon entering his room after dinner. 

The heaviness of his eyes was a sign that he's been neglecting sleep and opting for pulling an all-nighter to finish the missions in the game.

Sighing loudly, he craned his neck eliciting a loud pop that he groaned at. He had stayed in a hunching position for too long and his muscles had gone stiff and sore. 

Picking up the controller once again, he furrowed his eyes in concentration and restarted the game, tongue poking out between his lips. 

_Just one more try and then I'll sleep._

One try turned into two, and before he realized, it's already 7 in the morning. The knocking on his door the only indication that his brothers are up. 

"Levi, get ya ass up before Beel eats your breakfast again!" He heard Mammon's muffled voice call out from the other side of the door. 

"Uh huh," Levi mumbled, eyes still glued to the screen watching his character enter a dungeon, opening the chest before trumpets echoed in the room and plastered in front of the screen were the words, **Mission Success!**

Screaming in triumph, Leviathan pumped his fists into the air. Once the adrenaline died down, he slumped back on his chair before getting ready for the morning. 

"Holy shit! What happened to you?!" Mammon's loud voice made Levi's eye twitch. It was too early in the morning for his racket. 

"Shut up, scumbag." He growled. 

Mammon's eyes widened before he sputtered out how he should pay more respect since he's his big brother and all that, blah blah blah, he drowned it all out as he sat in his chair. 

"I'm surprised you're quite early today. You will enjoy breakfast for once." Satan quipped, a large smirk on his face as he sipped his tea, a thick book on his other hand. 

Before Levi can retort, the eldest spoke up over his brothers' ruckus. 

"You all should hurry up if you don't want to be late." Lucifer's booming voice called out, patting his lips with a table cloth before standing up and walking out of the dining room. As per usual, he's the first to go to attend to all the student council activities and such. 

"Whatever, as if I want to be surrounded by a bunch of normies there." Levi grumbled under his breath. 

He began to eat but the task is difficult in itself as his hair kept falling over his vision and he had to blow at it every five seconds. 

"Levi, dear, you need to do something to that hair of yours." Asmo commented, his chin resting on his chin as he gave Levi an apologetic look. 

"I can help if you want, I know a lot of trendy hairstyles these days that will suit you, dear brother!" He giggled, twirling a strawberry blonde strand on his finger.

Levi can't help but feel horrified on whatever ideas Asmodeus is cooking up inside his brain. His own brain flashbacked to the time where Asmo offered him a makeover. 

Quickly standing up from his seat, he shook his head so hard he could've sworn he'll break his neck or his own head might take off and fly. 

He gulped, lifting up his hands, "Nope, I-I'm fine. Thanks! Uh...g-gotta go!" 

"What's his deal?" Belphie sleepily mumbled from his seat, opening one eye.

"I dunno," Beel shook his head and continued to serve himself his seventh meal for the morning as Asmo and Satan shrugged in response, Mammon still grumbling about them not respecting him as MC followed Levi's form with a sigh. And just like that, he's out of the house.

MC insisted that the two of them can study together inside her room after class. Levi ignored the way his face burned hotter than a flame and nodded in agreement, stuttering out a response. 

While Levi had retreated back to his room to retrieve his things, MC waited inside their room and prepared all the materials they needed. 

Levi arrived not too long, smiling cutely at them and apologizing profusely.

"It's alright, Levi. Come sit here." They patted the space beside them on the bed. 

Levi visibly gulped down his nervousness and decided to walk over to where MC was and dropped his own textbooks down on the bed. His face felt even hotter when he realized their knees are practically touching. 

"Alright, let's start." MC announced before opening up their textbook in Devildom History. 

It's been two hours since they started and Levi's been struggling to study and focus on the text in front of him. He'll admit it was quite difficult with MC leaning close to him, asking a question. 

How can he? When there's so many distractions close by. He can't help but be nervous yet also get excited by their close proximity and his _damned_ hair that keep getting in the way. 

"I-I'm sorry, MC...what did you-" he interrupted his own sentence by blowing at his hair again. 

MC huffed in exasperation before staring up at Levi in a serious expression. 

_I have just the thing for that._

"Hey, uh...what are you doing?"

Without a word, they stood up from the bed and walked over to their drawers, pulling out a small bag and a hair brush. 

They jumped back into the bed and showed Levi the items they brought, beaming up at him. Levi couldn't help the skipping of his heart when they did that. How did he, a yucky otaku, deserve to even be with someone as cute as this human?

"Let me style your hair, please?" They plead, hands clasped complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Eeeeh? Why would you even wanna do that?!" _Why would you even wanna touch someone as disgusting as me?_ His unasked question left inside his mind as he looked back at them. They fidgeted with their clothes, chewing at their bottom lip.

"Well...I saw how you struggled with your hair back at breakfast, and back at R.A.D. when you tried to see through your hair." They chuckled, before adding, "Not gonna lie, it's kinda amusing to see you pretend like you're not troubled by your hair and kept blowing it out of your face every second."

Before he can protest, MC pushed the small bag towards him and the hair brush. 

"I promise it will help with your concentration. Plus, you wouldn't wanna stay up too late restarting your game just because you couldn't see properly, would you?" There's a teasing glint in their eyes as they lifted their eyebrow in question at him. 

"How did you- Ugh, fine, alright. Do what you want, normie." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

MC giggled in glee, clapping their hands together before grabbing the items. 

"Great! Okay, now turn your back to me." They instructed. Levi sighed but obliged to their order and sat with his back to them. 

He waited for a moment before he felt a soft brush on the back of his head. Upon a few seconds of guessing, he figured out it was her fingers brushing out the tangled strands on the back. 

"Wow, you have a lot of tangles, don't you? You know a little combing won't hurt," They mumbled, continuing to untangle his purple strands whilst also petting down the unkempt ones. 

Levi couldn't help but close his eyes and hum in contentment. This isn't so bad at all. The feel of their fingers and the soft brushing on his hair felt so relaxing and soothing that he wouldn't really blame them if he fell asleep right then and there. 

MC felt happy with their job as they heard Levi let out a sound of approval. Next thing was brushing his hair. Levi once again felt their fingertips, igniting small shivers from his head to the tips of his toes. Their fingers grasped his bangs before they held it out of his eyes and brushed it back. 

They tied it up with a hair tie and securing it. MC finished it by brushing the untied hair before stepping back and admiring their work. With a final hum from them, they stepped in front of Levi with a hand mirror.

If it wasn't for MC nudging his shoulder, Levi would've fallen asleep sitting by how calming everything had been. He almost whined at the loss of contact he felt in his hair but gasped in shock at the sight in front of him. 

They did a good job. A great one, actually. His bangs are pulled back, his forehead is exposed, a few baby bangs falling on the front but what was his irritating bangs were now tied up in a small man bun. He looked like one of those manly characters on one of the animes he had watched. 

"Whoaaaaa!! MC, you did great!" He exclaimed, lightly touching it to avoid ruining their work.

"Did you like it?" They asked, standing in front of him expectantly. 

"I love it!" He responded. From his excitement, he had pulled MC down with him to the bed, which ended up with MC on top of him. 

They laughed, but stopped once they realize they were so close - noses almost touching. 

Levi stared back at MC's eyes with his huge orange ones. He didn't know where it came from, or how it happened and how in the Devildom did he do it. But he found a moment of courage and he took it. With blushing cheeks and shaking fingers holding onto their shirt, he leaned in and brushed his lips against their's. 

"Th-thank you...MC," He breathed out. 

MC smiled down at him, their own face beet red and chuckled from surprise and happiness.

"You're welcome." They whispered. 

He'd definitely grow his hair out.


End file.
